


No Bad Flowers

by klancesun



Series: The Garden We Grow In [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Other, Poetry, for the klance klance revolution groupchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancesun/pseuds/klancesun
Summary: The first in a collection of works I plan to write about how flowers and people relate to each other. Dedicated to the groupchat I’m in. To the Sunflowers, Passion Flowers, Pentas, Daisies, Magnolia Trees, Baby’s Breath, and many more flowers of the world.There is no such thing as a bad flower.
Series: The Garden We Grow In [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862401
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	No Bad Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought my first post would be about KL but I guess it’s not haha. I’m honestly really nervous to do this but I’m also very excited. I’m really thankful to everyone who was kind to me about my flower ramblings, I hope the ones I continue to post bring you a little bit of joy. I’m lucky to grow in the same garden as you.

There is no such thing as a bad flower, just like people. The sun might be too direct on them, the soil not nutritious enough, their roots might be tangled up with another, they might be in a place they are toxic for or is toxic for them. For many reasons, a flower may not grow. And that’s okay. 

You may not be in a situation that is good for you, but you are not inherently bad. You just might need help, and it is okay to dig yourself up and plant yourself in a place that will help you flourish. What is right for those around you, doesn’t have to be right for you. That doesn’t make you a bad flower, it just makes you a flower. That has needs and preferences just like everyone else. 

The Night Blooming Jasmine can’t be expected to bloom in the day. You can’t expect a succulent to grow if you water it too frequently. Some plants need space, some need time to adjust, some need more shade, some just need love and the carbon dioxide that comes from someone talking to them.

But if you treat a flower right, it will grow. It will bloom. Just like you will. You aren’t a bad flower, you just need a change. I can’t wait to see how beautiful you are when you’re at your full potential.


End file.
